battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pin/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Pin and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Blocky In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky uses Pin and Needle to nearly pop Bubble. When Bubble yells at Pin, she puts the blame on Blocky, calling him stupid and kicking out of his grasp. Pin is Blocky's first choice as a tool with which to hurt someone. When Blocky hears that Pin and Leafy are going to run over Flower, he exclaims "uh oh!" When Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop are hanging on the ledge, Blocky shows up and tries to pull them up, but ends up falling off too, hanging with the three of them. When picking the teams, Pin doesn't want to choose Blocky, because "he's got issues." Blocky twirls his finger near his head and points at Pin. She picks Eraser, calling everyone else more horrible than him. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Pin stops the Cherries to decide who will find Blocky and who will run the course. After Pen and Eraser volunteer, Pin picks Spongy and Pencil to go too. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Bubble In Take the Plunge: Part 1 was used by Blocky in an attempt to pop Bubble. Pin replies to Bubble that it was Blocky's fault, not her's. Coiny In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Coiny apologizes to Pin for having to climb her. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], Pin shoves Tennis Ball into the hole above Eraser, Coiny, and Woody. In [[Half a Loaf Is Better Than None|''Half a Loaf Is Better Than None]], Coiny asks Pin in gibberish word. Pin doesn't know. In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', Coiny suggests that Pin switch to his team. In ''Get Digging'', upon seeing Pin covered in ooze, Coiny asks what happened. When she explains that she sweats ooze, not water, Coiny says "Weird." Coiny shoots down Pin's suggestion for a team name, and proposes WOAH Bunch instead. After the elimination, Coiny discusses with Pin about expanding their team. Later, Coiny and Pin discuss how they will win without having yoyleberries. Pin shows Coiny that his seeds are yoyle seeds, and tells him how to plant them. Coiny and Pin try to high-five. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'', upon seeing that Coiny's been poisoned, Pin says "oh no!" In ''Zeeky Boogy Doog'', Pin pushes people out of her way, shouting "Out of my way! I gotta get Coiny back!" After the elimination, Coiny exclaims "Now I'm surrounded by pins and needles!" to which Pin replies "You mean a'' pin and ''a needle!" During the challenge, Pin talks to Coiny about making their dream island farm-themed. Later, Coiny asks Pin about various things she's made for their island. Upon seeing the glow of Team No-Name's Dream Island, Coiny talks to Pin about what they must do. Upon winning, Coiny and Pin high-five. In ''Get in the Van'', Coiny is visibly concerned when Pin loses her limbs. When Pin tries to get Nickel to switch to WOAH Bunch, Coiny has to tell her that when Nickel and he get close together, bad things happen! Pin says that this is nonsense. When Coiny is talking about being the largest team, Pin corrects him. When Pin tells WOAH Bunch to slow down because she's having trouble hopping, Coiny, frustrated, tells her to just roll. In No More Snow!, Bomby and Coiny try to pull Pin out of the glue. Upon finding out that Pin, Needle, and Spongy are dead forever, Coiny looks disappointed. In ''It's a Monster'', when Pin complains about not getting her limbs back, Coiny puts a finger over her lips and tells everyone to get moving. When Pin comes up with an idea for a better way to get to Yoyleland, Coiny calls her a genius. A pointy genius, but definitely a genius. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Pin and Needle see what happens when Coiny and Nickel are put next to each other. When Coiny asks if Pin and Needle were up to anything when he was still frozen, Pin says "Coiny. If I was, I'd tell you. You know that!" Pin interrupts Needle when she tries to tell Coiny what happened, telling her to pipe down. Later, Pin and Coiny have a conversation about what kinds of metal can freeze. Coiny discusses pulling the kill-recover trick on Yellow Face with Pin. Pin asks Coiny to throw a stick across the Goiky Canal. In ''Welcome Back'', Coiny greets Pin and asks what she is doing. Pin tells him she's trying to become friends with Fries. Coiny asks Pin how her new limbs are feeling. Later, Pin pushes Golf Ball out of Coiny's face. In ''Four Goes Too Far'', Pin tells how she feels about The Losers!, and how she thinks the team may fall apart without Loser. Coiny tells her that she has nothing to be afraid about, they have big experience, since they were W.O.A.H. Bunch's team captains. David has not interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Firey In ''Take the Plunge: Part 2'', when Pin proved that Woody is scared of fire. she took Firey and put Woody in front of him. Later, after Firey accidentally hit his hands with a hammer, Pin told him to be more careful. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], when Pin saw Firey working on his test, she said "good". In [[Return of the Hang Glider|''Return of the Hang Glider]], Pin told Leafy that she knows that Firey excluded her from Dream Island, but she shouldn't be angry about it too much, especially "because Firey didn't receive Dream island at all". In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', Firey, along with everyone else, told Pin to switch Teams. In ''Getting Teardrop to Talk'', Pin asked Firey and Coiny if they have seen her blueberry seeds. During the challenge, Firey got mad at Pin for ignoring Loser, and threw her onto one of X's baskets. Flower licked Flower in Take the Plunge Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy Leafy and Pin were friends until episode 25. The friendship ended when Pin said that Leafy deserves the death penalty for stealing Dream Island. When Leafy attempts to escape from her, Teardrop and others by skidooing into Yoyleland, Pin rips up the map, nearly removing the possibility of return. See Leafy, Pin and Teardrop for more information. In Get in the Van, Pin tries to freeze Leafy along with Bubble. She also threw a knife, attempted to kill Leafy but she missed her and ended up stabbing the Puffball Speaker Box instead. Match has not interacted with Match. Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen asked the members of her team if Pen should join. They agree and he joins the Squishy Cherries. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop Pin Told Teardrop that she wasn't a real contestant in Get Digging. Woody seems to hate Woody in BFDI as she didn't want Woody to climb and vomited when Woody joined her team Yellow Face In ''Zeeky Boogy Doog'', when she asked Yellow Face to join W.O.A.H Bunch. He shakes Pin off that saying he wanted to join her Team. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', she wanted to know where is Yellow Face. Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>> Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Relationships Category:Pin Category:Interaction Pages